


Good Night

by Mari_Keiyou



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-18
Updated: 2010-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Keiyou/pseuds/Mari_Keiyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and sweet one-shot story about Inu/Kagome... only more implied by said Inu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night

_**Keiyou Presents:** _

**Good night.**

 _He stood up from the loamy green grass, quickly concealing her in his embrace, his fingers lacing themselves through her dark ebony hair. He was aware of the tremble in her shoulders, yet he knew there was no chill to be found for miles. Her quivering voice questioning his actions. What in the god's green earth possessed him to hold her this way? Paying no heed to that spineless inner demon of his begging to be heard in the form of doubts and critique he whispered softly in her ear, catching the smooth fragrant of spring grass from where she had lie down with him only moments ago._

 _"I love you..."_

 _He felt her fingers clench his shirt firmly before she rapidly tilted her head back to meet his gaze, her dark ocher eyes all aglow with confusion, like she was looking at someone else instead of him. This pause in gravity didn't last, for he encouraged introducing this stranger to her by advancing forward, cradling the back of her head in one hand. Her eyelids coasted down, a deep sigh coursing through her lips as he lovingly caressed his own against-_

"Hello? Earth to Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha blinked and looked at Kagome, standing above him in some delicate looking fabric she called pajamas. Her arms were crossed as she cocked an eyebrow at his faraway gaze. "Were you listening to me? I said good night."

Inuyasha muffled a small cough and looked away, up toward the heavens like they deserved more attention than she did. "Yeah yeah, good night." He said in an arrogant and snappy tone.

She sighed and muttered idiot as she stormily walked back to her sleeping bag by the fire where the others were.

Once he was certain she wasn't in plain sight he fisted his head with jarring force, momentarily making himself disoriented. "This is what I hate the most about turning human during the damn new moon."

 _**Fin.** _


End file.
